Entranced
by ShiTiger
Summary: AU. John and Jack make a stopover on Jack's home planet following a successful mission. A sweet and angsty glance into what could have been. (Learning to Love series, part 1)
1. Entranced

**(May 2018):** It seems I may have insulted a Jackspeed artist by using their 'marking/birthmark' idea when writing about Jack and his species. At least, that's the only reason I can think of. Not naming names, as I still think their art is lovely, and it was what first inspired me to start writing John x Jack fics. That said, I will be going through my fics and removing those little particular details. It was never my intention to insult anyone.

I will add that I'm more than happy is someone wants to draw fanart for any of my fics. I love writing them, and I love that other people are enjoying reading them. And, if you'd like to write or draw any of the au's I've created (eg: evil parents au), feel free. I'm a huge Undertale fan, and I love reading about Underfell, and Underswap, etc. Someone created each idea originally, and other artists and writers took those au concepts, and made their own content. Sorry, now I'm babbling.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Entranced**

"I'm going to head down to that bar we saw on the way to the hotel. You coming, little buddy?" John asked, adjusting his leather jacket.

"No, I think I'll stay here tonight," Jack said, opening the door to his room next to John's.

"Live a little. We're back on your home planet, after all," the captain insisted, clapping his petite co-pilot on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, but I rarely drink, and I don't really like bars…" Jack trailed off, glancing into his room.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I bring back a lovely little lady tonight," John announced, giving him a salute as he made his way to the elevator.

Jack closed his door and leaned his forehead against it with a sigh. He really didn't want to be next door if John was going to be in there with a sexual partner. All these years, and John had no idea what he was doing to him.

"He's not interested in guys, and that's fine. I told myself I wouldn't get my hopes up when we were assigned to work together. And when he isn't being a womanizer, he's actually a great guy," the little alien told himself.

Making his way to the bed, he started to rummage through his suitcase. Oh… he'd forgotten that particular article of clothing was in there. Jack pulled out his favorite purple robe, the one with buttons on the collar, and a zipper that went down the front. It was such a pretty color, and he never got a chance to wear it during work time.

"Maybe I should go out tonight. I haven't been on a date in a while. Who knows, maybe I'll meet a nice guy that isn't just looking for a one night stand. One that might be willing to pursue a long distance relationship, or move to Earth… oh, who am I kidding. The only other Greytrexians on Earth are a married couple. Guess I'm just weird for wanting to explore the universe… and destined to be alone."

Still, Jack found himself slipping into the silky robe, admiring how delicate and smooth it felt against his skin. The Infinity Guard uniforms were sturdy, but not overly pleasant to wear. It was always such a relief to be back in Greytrexian clothing.

"I'll head down to the bar, but make an excuse to stay when John heads back to the hotel. If I give him an extra hour or two to… ugh, finish up his business with whatever woman he hooks up with, then I'll have a peaceful night's sleep. Yep, that's a great plan, Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek."

* * *

Strike 15 and you're out. Damn it! He was bringing his A game here, but not one lady was taking the bait. Speaking of ladies, there seemed to be far more women in this bar than there were dudes. He was sure he caught sight of a little lesbian action going on a few times. How could Jack not want in on this? He'd have his pick of girls.

"Another beer, bartender," John ordered, attempting to seat himself in one of the petite chairs at the bar.

"Of course. Are you here alone, Mr…?"

"Goodspeed. Captain John Goodspeed. And no, my co-pilot, Jack, is here, too. Well, back at the hotel, I mean. He's from this planet, so we thought we'd make a stopover before heading back to Earth," John explained.

"Ah, I see. He must be a very interesting man. Not many Greytrexian's are willing to leave our planet for more than quick vacation on one of the planets nearby," the bartender commented.

"Really? I wonder why that is…" John trailed off when he realized he was now talking to himself, as the bartender was rushing off to fill another order.

"I guess I could just head back to the hotel after this," the captain grumbled, eyeing his drink.

"So, what do you think of the bar?" John heard his co-pilot ask. Glancing down, he was stunned into silence. No, it definitely wasn't his little friend that was taking a seat next to him, no matter how similar their voices were.

"You look uncomfortable in that chair," the woman stated, looking him up and down. "Sorry. These places don't get many visitors your size."

She was stunning. A lovely little creature with olive skin and golden eyes. Her long purple dress hung down to her feet, and even without makeup or jewelry, she was a breath of fresh air for a man like him.

"Bartender, can I get a drink, please. Something light," she called.

"I've got this," John insisted, reaching for his wallet.

"Are you sure? You don't have to buy me a drink," she said, glancing shyly away from him.

"I want to. You look very pretty today," John exclaimed. The Greytrexian's face began to turn a vibrant shade of pink at his words.

"T-thank you. I, um, I don't really go out to bars very often," she admitted, reaching for the violet martini that was set before her.

"Then I guess someone should show you a good time," the captain insisted, taking the chance to wrap an arm around her petite shoulders.

* * *

 _OMG! What is happening right now?_

Jack nearly had a heart attack when John suddenly put an arm around his shoulders. Pulling the glass close, he downed the fruity alcohol with a vengeance.

The captain whistled. "For someone who doesn't frequent bars, you sure know how to enjoy a drink. Bartender, another one please!"

Jack pressed a hand to his heart to try to calm it. This just couldn't be happening. He must have hit his head or something on the way to the bar. John would never… The next drink was placed in front of him, and he hastily drained it, as well. If he wasn't passed out in a gutter somewhere, then this was really happening. And if this was really happening, then Jack NEEDED some liquid courage to get through the night.

"There's a dance floor over there. Would you like to dance?" John asked, getting to his feet and holding out his hand toward Jack.

"Yes," Jack found himself agreeing, before he was whisked off to the lighted floor space.

* * *

They danced for at least an hour, and John had even picked him up and spun him around a few times. It had been rather exhilarating. Jack felt a giddiness in his heart as John led him back to the bar, and began re-telling the story of his mission to Delta 9. It had been before Jack had been assigned as his co-pilot, but he'd heard the story many times. Still, John seemed so happy to be telling it that Jack didn't want to interrupt.

"And that's how we rescued the royal Valarian family. The princess was very… Nevermind. She was pretty, but not nearly as adorable as you," John said, clearly turning on the charm.

"Stop it. I'm not…" Jack trailed off, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Hey, Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek, I didn't know you were back in town," another Greytrexian suddenly announced, approaching them. She looked familiar, but Jack couldn't remember her name off the top of his head. They probably attended school together before he left for Earth.

"And you're with a human, wow. We'll have to catch up sometime," the woman insisted, walking away before Jack could ask her name. Okay, that was weird.

"So, your name is Jacktrixie…" John trailed off, unable to remember the full name.

"Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek. It's hard to pronounce, but Greytrexians are used to long names," Jack admitted. This was nice. The two of them, just hanging out. Talking like old friends. Or maybe eventually more than friends.

"You mind if I call you 'Trixie?' It's a human name, but you look as cute as a Trixie," the captain suddenly declared.

"Uh, well… what?" Jack was struck dumb. No, it couldn't be…

"I'm John Goodspeed. Captain John Goodspeed. Sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier. Do you want another drink?" John asked.

"I do now," Jack found himself replying sarcastically. Sure enough, a third martini was deposited on the counter, and he chugged it down as rapidly as the first two, but with far less enthusiasm.

Several stories later, and Jack was ready to shoot himself. John still thought he was some mystery woman! He didn't even LOOK like a Greytrexian female.

"Did I tell you how pretty you are?"

There was a slurr to John's words. Great, the big idiot was drunk… or pretty close to it. And Jack wasn't in any shape to drag him back to the hotel on his own.

"You have lovely eyes."

Oh, for crying out loud. "Why don't you just take me back to the hotel if you think I'm soooo attractive," Jack spat out, eyeing the empty glass in his hands. It was meant to be sarcastic. Possibly followed by a stern, "I'm your male co-pilot, you moron!"

"Great idea!"

Jack glanced up, only to find himself being swept into the larger man's arms. The captain surged forward, capturing his lips in an unexpected kiss.

* * *

Note: My personal headcannon is that Jack's favorite color is purple (there's a lot of pink in the pilot episode, and indigo in the regular series, but I just can't see good Jack preferring hot pink to a calming purple hue). And, while he's fine with wearing pants as part of his uniform, he much prefers robes.


	2. Intoxicated

**Chapter 2: Intoxicating**

Note: Removing the NC17 part of this chapter due to fan fiction dot net's rules. Read the full fic on archive of our own.

* * *

(Despite their intoxication, John makes it back to the hotel with his new lady friend. Poor Jack is just so overwhelmed between the alcohol and the attention he's getting from the man he had a crush on for years, that he's having a hard time explaining himself)

 _ **(John's POV, so he thinks of Jack/Trixie using female pronouns)**_

"Wait, John. There's something you should know," his soon-to-be lover said, pushing at his chest. He continued pressing kisses to her delicate neck, unbuttoning her dress to get more access to her olive skin.

"Is this your first time?" he whispered against her flesh. She groaned and trembled under his touch, clutching the covers on either side of her body.

"No, I just… I've never been with a human before," she whispered. He took hold of the zipper and slid it down, revealing her rather flat chest. "But that's not what I need to tell you…"

She gasped and arched her back when John began to kiss down the front of her body. Pressing one last kiss to her stomach, the captain pulled back to look at her again, his eyes lidded with pleasure. He continued to slide the zipper until it was all the way down, parting the fabric like he was opening a present at Christmas. _God, she has plump little thighs_ , John thought to himself, admiring her body in the dim light. Most of the women he'd bedded over the years came in the tall and slim category, but his intoxicating new lover was the complete opposite with her petite height, ample figure, and ravishing golden eyes.

The sight of her adorable body turned his thoughts to his own Greytrexian co-pilot. He'd never seen Jack unclothed before. The little guy was always wearing his high-collared Infinity Guard uniform, it seemed. Still, it made him wonder if Jack had a similar form.

"John, I-I'm not… that is, there's s-something about Greytrexians that you don't know," she commented, her voice slurring a bit from the alcohol. She was still coherent enough to tell him no, so it was still consensual, the Captain thought to himself.

"Tell me later, lovely," John purred, snapping back to the present moment.

 **(smut removed)**

"You know, I don't normally say this, but you should spend the night. I want to take you to breakfast in the morning," John whispered, kissing her shoulder. He trailed his fingers down her arm as an unbidden fantasy leapt to the forefront of his mind.

 _~His adorably petite, Greytrexian wife waved at him from the doorway as he and Jack set off on a mission to save the universe. Holding onto one of her hands was a blond human boy, and cradled in her other arm was a bald, green-skinned baby swaddled in purple cloth. "Come back to us safely, John. We love you!"_

" _I want to go on adventures, too, dad!" the little boy called._

" _You'll have your own adventures someday, Gary. Bunches and bunches," John promised.~_

"John, I…" the woman in his arms whispered, drawing the captain's attention to where his hand was now resting on the swell of her soft belly. He leaned closer, nuzzling the back of her neck, his lips grazing her skin. She gave a sharp intake of breath.

"No!"

His lover pulled away from him, pressing a hand to her chest over her rapidly beating heart. Her gaze was downcast, as though she couldn't bear looking at him any longer. "I… I can't. I'm busy. Sorry, I… I need to go."

John watched in shock as she slipped off the bed, throwing on her dress and zipping it quickly, before reaching down to grab her shoes. She paused in the doorway, her golden eyes rising to meet his gaze. "Thank you for tonight, but we shouldn't meet again. Goodbye, Captain Goodspeed."

* * *

 _ **(Jack's POV)**_

Oh my god! I can't believe we did that. Jack leaned his forehead against the now closed door of his hotel room, resisting the urge to just hit his head repeatedly against the wood.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered to himself, feeling tears beginning to leak from his eyes. "I should have said something sooner. I shouldn't have let it go that far. There was no penetration, but it was still sex," he mumbled to himself, removing the purple robe that was now stained with the evidence of their sordid encounter. Not wanting to look at it, but unable to simply throw it away, Jack shoved the robe into a plastic bag, and buried it at the bottom of his suitcase.

Rubbing his aching head, he tromped over to the bathroom, and began to fill the tub. He could only hope that the Captain forgot about _'Trixie'_ as soon as possible. And, if the man's previous lovers were anything of an example, he'd barely remember _her_ name in the morning.

* * *

Note: Don't count on it, Jack. John's 'infatuated' with you, even if he doesn't realize it.


	3. Infatuation

**Chapter 3: Infatuation**

"She left me, Jack! She just up and left. She didn't even leave me a phone number or any way to reach her," John groaned, frowning down at his brunch.

Jack had finally managed to get the hungover man out of bed, and into the shower, despite the mixture of feelings churning in his stomach at the sight of the sleep-wrinkled bedsheets. Once the Captain was dressed, the co-pilot hurried him down to the little restaurant on the main floor of the hotel for a light breakfast.

"She can't be that interested in you if she didn't want you to call her again. Just forget about her, John. We'll be leaving soon, and it would be difficult for you to keep up a long distance relationship anyway," Jack insisted. He doubted John's infatuation would be long lasting. He'd be over 'Trixie' soon enough.

The captain glanced up, noting that his green-skinned companion was already in full uniform, his golden eyes focused on the reports he'd brought to the table, even as he sipped his fruit smoothie.

"You're always working. Don't you ever relax?" John asked, playing with the food on his plate. It kind of looked like an omelet — if an omelet could be blue and purple, that is. To his sudden surprise, it turned out that his Greytrexian co-worker could blush a very _pretty_ pink when embarrassed.

"Ah, well, I'm usually too busy. Last night…" Jack trailed off, immediately focusing his gaze out the window.

"Oh, I get it. You actually got laid last night. Good for you, little buddy!" John announced, chuckling loudly.

"John, we are in a family restaurant. Keep your voice down," Jack hissed, finally meeting his gaze.

Did all Greytrexian's have such expressive eyes, John wondered to himself. Come to think of it, Trixie's eyes were the same shade of gold as Jack's. Must be an alien thing.

* * *

"Come on, Jack. Help a buddy out. I know her name, but I don't know how to look her up. You're better at research than I am," John pleaded, even as his little co-pilot continued to do his pre-flight checks.

"You remember her actual name?" the Greytrexian asked, looking up at him in amazement.

"Uh, well, no. It was really long. I think it started with _Jaxx,_ and there was a _Trix_ in there somewhere. I just called her 'Trixie,' cause it was easier," John admitted, slumping down in his command chair.

"John, how in the galaxy would I even go about finding your mystery girl if you didn't even get her name?" Jack suddenly snapped, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

John raised an eyebrow at his co-worker's reaction. Jack was normally so cheerful and eager to please. This was the first time he'd ever responded so intensely.

"Geez, guess your night didn't end well either," the Captain finally grumbled, turning his gaze to the main window.

"No, it didn't. It's not like I could have asked him on a date or anything," Jack grumbled.

John sat up straighter in his command chair. "Wait, **him**?"

"That's not important," the little alien announced, turning away to focus on his control panel.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you were into guys. It's not that big of a deal, little buddy," the Captain insisted, unconsciously leaning toward his co-pilot.

"Could you just… **not** call me that right now. I have a name," Jack insisted, jamming the buttons on his console harder than necessary.

A flash of hurt went through the human's chest. What gives? Jack had been his co-pilot of years, and never once complained about their relationship. "Well, yeah, but you usually don't mind when I call you _'little buddy.'_ "

"Yes, well, things change. You know my name is Jaxxtri… Jack. You know my name is Jack, so you might as well use it," the co-pilot stated curtly.

"Jacktree. That's a weird name. Fine," John sighed, turning back to the main viewing screen. "Just set a course for Earth. I think we're both due for a proper break."

* * *

"Trixii? No, it started with a Jaxx, didn't it? Jaxtrixieneek? No. It was longer. Her voice had flowed like honey when she said it. She'd tasted so good, like fruit and nectar. Maybe she was a vegetarian. God, why couldn't he get her out of his mind!

Despite his exhaustion, he just couldn't stay in bed a moment longer. Getting to his feet, John decided to take a walk to the commissary for a late night snack.

The sound of water suddenly caught his attention. His brain was still focused on his mystery girl, so he barely noticed that he was opening the door to the shared bathing room. On the bench was a purple nightshirt and fuzzy slippers.

A muffled groan spurred him into motion. Racing toward the single shower stall, he dragged the curtain to the side. "What's wrong? Do you need assistance, Ja…?"

The little alien blinked up at him, water pouring over his… or was it **her** olive green body. John's eyes trailed down, only to see that one of his/her hands was buried between her thighs.

"JOHN! What are you doing?"

"You're a girl?!"

"Oh my god, just get out already!" Jack yelled at him, moving his/her hand away from the opening between those delicious green thighs. Granted, if John hadn't suddenly become entranced by the sight of HER thighs, he might have seen the bar of soap being thrown at his head.

* * *

"I can't believe you threw soap at me. That really hurt," John insisted, holding an ice pack to the bruise on his forehead.

"I can't believe you didn't bother knocking! I was in the shower, John! You don't just walk in on people in the shower like that!" Jack growled, his lips parted to reveal of glimpse of his sharp teeth.

"You were pleasuring yourself in the shower, you mean," John stated, glaring right back.

Jack immediately blushed, pink surging into his cheeks. Had his friend always been this cute? Wait — there was a particular question he had to find out the answer to.

"You're her. The girl I kept telling you about. Trixie," the captain said. Sure enough, Jack was quick to look away, unable to meet his eyes. "So, you ARE a girl."

"I'm not a girl, John. I'm male, just like you," Jack sighed, gazing out the window.

"Then where's your penis?" John demanded to know, his fingers drumming on his leg as he waited impatiently for a response.

"I don't have one. Greytrexian's only have one opening. All the extra stuff for making babies is on the inside," the alien insisted, finally glancing up to look at him.

"Oh… Then why were you pretending to be a girl last night?" John asked. There had to be some logical reason that his male 'friend' of nearly 20 years had cross-dressed in order to seduce him into bed. That had to be against the **Bro Code**.

"I wasn't _pretending_ to be a girl," Jack snapped, his golden eyes narrowing in annoyance.

 _And now he's upset that I caught him in the act._ "You were wearing a dress!" John exclaimed, resisting the urge to slam his fist on the table.

"It's a ROBE. It's perfectly normal for my gender. I wear robes quite often when I'm not at work," the Greytrexian insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. The little guy actually had the gall to act like he was the wronged party here.

"Well, you could have told me you were a guy… and my co-pilot," the Captain argued.

"You kept hitting on me the entire time. And when you weren't hitting on me, we were…" Jack's face went that pretty shade of pink again. "Well, we were otherwise indisposed. And besides, I DID try to tell you. You refused to listen."

"You couldn't have said 'Hey, John, I'm your MALE co-worker. Stop right now, or you're going to feel **disgusted** when you find out the truth...'" That was the _wrong_ thing to say, John realized. His co-pilot's face immediately went blank, his golden eyes staring just over John's shoulder.

"You're right. I should have told you at the beginning. You know what, blame last night on me." Jack was immediately on his feet, fleeing quickly toward the door.

An overwhelming feeling of regret raced through John. He wanted to take it all back — the entire argument, including his rather _insensitive_ words. Why did he even get out of bed? If he hadn't barged into the shower room, none of this would have happened. "Jack, I…"

The Greytrexian paused in the doorway, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Sorry if I _disgusted_ you." And then he was gone, the door sliding shut behind him.

"God damn it," John mumbled at the ceiling. What the crap was he going to do now?

* * *

Well, damn. Jack's name really was 'Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek.' John looked over the file in his hands, rubbing his chin as he pondered the enigma that was his co-pilot. The little guy had been honest with him, but he was also a guy who had fully admitted he was into guys. And based on Jack's reaction that night, John was clearly capable of seducing both genders. It was kind of flattering, really.

But, as he now recalled, his little lover **had** tried to talk to him numerous times, only to be cut off. That was on him, John realized. He wasn't unaware of the fact that he was a womanizer. Jack could have done more to be honest with him, but John could have been more willing to actually _listen_.

John glanced over at his co-pilot. Jack was clearly ignoring him, his back rigid as he quietly worked at his control panel. They'd be back on Earth soon enough, ready for a much needed paid vacation. Maybe after that, they could go back to their regular jobs as if their stopover on Greytrexia had never happened.

* * *

Note: Wishful thinking, John.


	4. Persistance

**Chapter 4: Persistence**

"So, you're looking for a new co-pilot, John? That's too bad. I always thought you and Jack made a great team," Aiko said, pausing behind his desk.

John looked up from his paperwork to see the dark-haired secretary standing behind him. "What?"

"Jack requested a transfer before he left yesterday. You signed off on it, remember?" the Asian woman insisted, pulling a sheet of paper from the pile in her arms.

The captain took it from her, skimming over his co-pilot's request to be reassigned to a new ship. Sure enough, at the bottom of the page was John's perfectly forged signature. The captain felt his insides begin to boil. "I do now. Hey, do you have Jack's address? He wanted to meet up while we were on leave, but I've completely forgotten where he lives."

"I didn't know you guys were friends outside of work. It's good to see that you're still on good terms. I was worried there for a moment. I thought maybe you had a falling out," the secretary commented.

"Nah, just a misunderstanding. I'll clear it up. Do NOT put that transfer through," John insisted, grabbing his coat. His work was pretty much done anyway. It wouldn't hurt to leave an hour early.

"Alright, but I'll need Jack to verify that," Aiko stated, wandering off to her desk.

"Oh, he will," John muttered under his breath.

* * *

The captain had time on the drive over to rant and rave about how ridiculous his co-pilot was being. He knew he'd hurt Jack's feelings with his insensitive comments that night, but there had never seemed like a good time to apologize — instead, they spent two and a half long weeks avoiding one another unless they had to be in the same room together. And even when that did occur, Jack made a point of avoiding any eye contact with him, despite continuing to do his job immaculately.

John didn't think he'd request a TRANSFER, of all things. Heck, he figured they would have a bit of a vacation apart from one another, then laugh about that night after they returned to work. Which would, of course, lead to never bringing it up again, and going back to their normal lives as captain and co-pilot.

By the time he parked his car on the curb outside of Jack's apartment complex, he'd rehearsed, repeatedly, every single thing he was going to say to the little man.

* * *

Jack gazed up at him, the dark circles under his eyes betraying his obvious lack of sleep. He was dressed in an indigo robe that covered his feet, and in his hands he held a mug that read _'I hate Mondays.'_

"You requested a transfer," was the only thing John could think to say. Damn it! How dare Jack look so cute in that robe.

"Yes, I did. If that's the only reason you bothered to show up at my apartment, then you might as well leave," his co-pilot stated, his face void of any emotion.

"You forged the signature of an Infinity Guard Captain," John admonished. He was attempting to hold onto his fury, despite the tiny, insistent voice in his mind that was whispering for him to just pick the Greytrexian up, and smooch him until he agreed to — something. John wasn't entirely sure at that point.

Jack didn't even flinch at his words. "Yes, I did. I knew **YOU** wouldn't do what needed to be done." The Greytrexian took a sip of his tea. "It's best if we just go our separate ways. Don't pretend like you aren't relieved to be getting a new co-pilot."

"Damn, you really **do** have some balls!" John exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. The anger that had been consuming him was just as quickly being replace by fondness.

"What?" Jack was clearly taken aback by his outburst.

"Not physically, I mean. The Jack I _thought_ I knew would never have broken the rules that blatantly," John stated, resisting the urge to give the little man a hug.

"Yeah, well, I had great motivation for my actions." Jack's eyes took on an angry tint. "Are we _**done**_ now?"

The shockingly guttural tone went straight to a certain part of John's anatomy. Geez, his little friend was continuing to surprise him. "Nope!" the captain suddenly announced, pushing past his co-pilot. He'd never been to Jack's place before, despite the Greytrexian making several requests over the years for him to come over for a drink and a game of cards. Geez, he really was a crappy friend.

"I didn't invite you in!" Jack yelled, slamming the door shut, and leaving them separated from the outside world. His golden eyes were blazing as he followed the captain into his own home.

"Nice place," John said, glancing around. There were several bookshelves in the living room, along with a very comfy-looking loveseat. An Asian teapot was sitting delicately on the little table in front of a small TV. All in all, the place was clean and organized, absolutely nothing like John's house, which always seemed to be mess. It was so very Jack.

"Thanks… look, if you want to hit me, I understand," Jack mumbled, the anger completely gone from his voice. He fidgeted in his spot by the open entrance to the little kitchenette.

"Hit you? Why would I want to hit you?" John asked, blinking in surprise.

Jack set his tea cup on the counter and folded his arms over his chest. "You're a human male. I know how your species is about people that show an interest in the same gender. On my planet, it isn't a big deal. And besides, there are ways to tell a male from a female, but those ways are clearly lost on you humans."

"I feel like I should be insulted right now," John proclaimed, but there was no real bite to his words.

"I should have told you who I was when we met at the bar. I thought you knew it was me, at first. You were complimenting my robe and well, a lot of other things. We danced and talked — but then you introduced yourself…" Jack trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"And you had another drink," John recalled. His co-pilot rarely had more than one drink when they went out as a group.

"I might have been a bit inebriated, but so were you. Your attention was rather flattering, really. There are very few Greytrexians living on Earth, so I don't get out on dates very often," the little alien stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"You could date a human," John found himself offering. _You could date me_ , went unsaid by that little voice in his mind.

"I don't know if you've noticed, by most humans aren't attracted to my species. And vice versa. Greytrexians find humans too big for their tastes. Like towering giants that wouldn't know the first thing about pleasuring a normal-sized person," his co-pilot stated, giving him a deadpan look.

John had to raise an eyebrow at that. "I don't know. Based on your reaction that night, I thought I did pretty well in the pleasure-giving department." _I'd be happy to repeat the experience._ Damn it, inner voice!

Jack's entire head turned a lovely shade of pink. "Be that as it may, we need to move forward with our lives. I suggest you confirm the transfer. I'm sure your new co-pilot will be just as skilled as I am."

"What if I don't want a new co-pilot?" John stated, rolling the ideas around in his mind. He'd always considered settling down one day, having kids. Find a nice woman that wouldn't fret about him being off-planet so often with his career. But now, all he could think of was Jack.

What would it be like if they dated? _Actually_ dated. Would they share the same interests? Would Jack want to adopt someday, if they tied the knot? What would the other members of the Infinity Guard think? And did it really matter?

"John…" Jack was speaking again, John realized. He must have drifted off into his thoughts. Such lovely, lovely thoughts. Jack in his pretty purple robe, lightly blushing as he looked up at John. His petite Greytrexian lover curled up on the loveseat in his nightshirt, snuggling close to John as they watched a movie. Waking up to see the adorable little man asleep in his bed next to him…

"JOHN!"

The captain jolted back to the present, feeling his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Sorry. Lost in thought."

"Honestly, I don't understand you sometimes," Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Then stay my co-pilot, and get to know me better," the captain insisted, slipping closer to the alien.

"I know you well enough to know how awkward it would be to keep working together. You should find someone else," the Greytrexian mumbled, his eyes focused on the ground.

"What if I just want you?" John asked, kneeling in front of his much smaller lover. Reaching out, he cupped the man's green cheek, urging him to meet his gaze. "What if I just want you, Jack?" John repeated.

"John, I… What are you even talking about? That night clearly bothered you. We can't keep working together with that hanging over our heads," Jack insisted, but he didn't pull away. If anything, John was sure the little guy was unconsciously pressing into his touch.

"Yes, that night bothered me," John admitted, clasping Jack's cheeks gently with both hands as his co-pilot tried to look away. "I can't get you out of my head, Jack. I think I fell in lust with Trixie, but… I might be falling in love with you."

The Greytrexian's eyes went wide, his dark pupils growing to twice their normal size in his shock. "I'm… I'm not a girl, John. You know that. I can't be what you want out of a life partner."

"No, you're not a girl. You're a brave, talented, strong-willed man who left his planet to become a pilot in the Infinity Guard. And I'm sorry that I never made the time to try to get to know you better," John told him, leaning closer. "And do you know what I want to do now, Jack?"

"What?" Jack breathed, frozen in place.

"I want to get to know you. The real you. Go on a few dates. See if we're just as compatible in the bedroom as that night proved we are," the captain stated, resisting the nearly overwhelming urge to just kiss Jack's worries away. No, talk first, kiss later. _Do it right this time, John._

"Is this your idea of a joke?" the little man asked, gazing up at him in amazement.

"I'm dead serious. I want to know the real person I'm making love to, not a pretend woman," John insisted.

"But you don't even like…" Jack whispered, his self-doubt clearly returning to him.

"I'm not gay… not for other human men, at least. Except for that one time in college, but that's beside the point. But you're not a human man, you're a Greytrexian. And I think you're wonderful just by being you," John whispered back, pressing the gentlest of kisses to the other man's mouth. Jack trembled beneath him as their lips intertwined. He was soft and warm, ever so gently returning his taller lover's kiss.

Their breaths intermingled in the air when they pulled away from one another. John got to his feet, reaching out a hand for his partner. Jack took it, allowing the human to pull him closer.

"F-Fine. We'll try d-dating," the Greytrexian said, blushing at the thought. "But if this doesn't work out, I'm going through with that transfer."

"If this doesn't work out, then I'll approve it. But there's no way I'm finding a better co-pilot than you," John answered with a smirk. "Now, Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek," the captain purred, sweeping the little man into his arms. "Where is your bedroom?"

* * *

"John?" his co-pilot was giving him an adorably confused look as he lay, entirely unclothed, on the bed beneath him.

"You're pretty," John admitted, watching his lover blush at his compliment.

"What?" Jack blushed, his legs closed tightly in embarrassment. "I am not."

"You are, too. You're adorably cute. I love looking at you," John said, gazing down at the Greytrexian. Giving in to temptation, he knelt down and began to press kisses to the smaller man's stomach.

"I'm n-n-not that c-cute," Jack stuttered, his breathing becoming rapid as his taller lover ran his tongue over his skin.

"I disagree. Look at this cute belly of yours, and these delicious hips. I want to worship your pretty little thighs, Jack," the captain answered, stroking his fingers down the man's olive skin.

"They're fat. I drink too many smoothies," Jack stated, letting out a gasp when John slid his petite legs open to expose his opening.

"You're thighs aren't fat, they're squeezable. I think you're just perfect," was the last thing John said before his mouth was busy elsewhere.

* * *

"Damn it, John!" The little alien punched his lover's arm, hard.

"Ow. What?" the human asked, propping his head up on his hand as he glanced over at his petite bedmate lying next to him.

"That thing you do with your tongue should be illegal. And you wonder why I had a hard time talking that night," Jack grumbled, glaring at him in annoyance.

"I'm that good a lover, huh?" John wiggled his eyebrows, and grinned.

"I am not stroking your ego," the Greytrexian huffed, his little cheeks puffing out.

"You could stroke something else…" John purred, casting his eyes down to the blanket covering his hips.

Jack blushed again. "You're insatiable," he commented, but there was a tiny smile on his lips.

"And you love it," the captain insisted, pulling his lover close to kiss him again.

"I can't believe my stupid crush came true," Jack whispered, as they pulled away.

John perked up at the admission. "You had a crush on me? I'm flattered."

"Oh my god, I said that out loud. Kill me know," the Greytrexian whined, burying his face in his hands. John could still see the pink spreading over his skin.

"It's okay. Now we're even, because I have a _'crush'_ on you, too," the captain said, pressing gentle kisses to his lover's olive green shoulders. His manhood was stirring between his thighs again. "Shall we see how many times I can get you to orgasm in one night?" John suggested, rolling over so that his co-pilot was now perched on his hips.

"Like I said, you humans are insatiable," Jack grumbled, but it wasn't long before he was exploring the larger man's body with renewed interest.

* * *

"You're bed is smaller than I'm used to. We should spend the night at my house tomorrow," John mumbled, running his fingers down his lover's spine as they cuddled in the afterglow.

"Mmmm? You're awful presumptuous. What if I decided I didn't want to keep you?" Jack asked, but the look he gave his captain suggested that the idea was the farthest thing from his mind.

"I'd have to work even harder to convince you. Even if it took every single day of our lives," John promised. The Greytrexian smiled in response, but it wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Note: Gary time! Look for family fluff in the continuation fic, "Over the Moon."


End file.
